The Acts of Desperation
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Week after week you are a jobber before each show, and week after week you wished you could be a household name. What acts would you do to get what you want? This story is of Evan Bourne as he goes through desperate acts to be a star. *WARNING SLASH*


Letting out a sigh, Evan moved into his locker room that he shared with the guys backstage as he moved to sit down on one of the empty benches. Looking around the room, he could see the smiles and laughter of guys as they talked while getting ready for the night's show. He wished he could feel an ounce of that joy that they were feeling at this moment, but he knew after weeks of doing dark matches he was running on an empty tank.

Week after week Vince McMahon put him in dark matches for Evan to try to prove himself, and week after week of Evan trying his best he began to have a feeling of this will be where he will be stuck his entire wrestling career. Week after week losing to the newest heel management wanted to push. Evan was getting sick of this treatment. He had to find a way out!

"Nice match out there Bourne," Evan could hear someone say across the room as he looked over seeing Ted DiBiase moving to sit next to him. "I keep seeing some great improvement from you these last few weeks. Keep up the good work."

"Not to sound rude," Evan sighed looking away from Ted as he reached his hand back to rub at the back of his head. "But what's the point? I'm never going to be like you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm going to be stuck doing dark matches until the day I retire."

"How could you even say something like that?" Ted frowned seeing Evan lean his face down into his hands as Ted reached his hand over to pat the man on back. "You will become a main eventer over time. I just know that has to be true."

Evan looked up at Ted as he shook his head. He tried his hardest to listen to his friend, but he knew in his heart he couldn't believe what Ted was saying.

"Ted you are wrong…." Evan said with a crack in his voice as he tried to avoid eye contact with the man when he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I've worked so hard, and it's all for nothing. Just like my mother always said to me as a child, once a failure always a failure. Nothing will ever change."

Ted watched and listened to the man who was looking away from him sobbing as he knew the man was crying harder and harder. Ted kept his grasp on Evan's shoulder as he rubbed it softly trying to comfort the man.

"How did you do it Ted?" Evan asked with a sniff looking toward Ted seeing the confused look on the man's face. "How did you get to the past the jobber? I know you have family connections, but how did you really get past the point that I am at?"

Ted could see how serious the question was to Evan by the look in the man's eyes. But deep down, he didn't know if he could share the details that helped him rise in the rosters. It was something he wasn't proud of, or something he wanted people to know.

"You really want to know…?" Ted cleared his throat as he watched Evan shake his head. Ted let out a sigh as he looked away from Evan. "I did things I wasn't proud of, things I will never be proud of for the rest of my life. I slept with several of the bigger name guys, and I hate myself for doing that, but it was the only way to get out of the bottom. Nothing else I tried work, until the day I started doing guys favors. That's when my life changed."

"And that was the only way you were able to get off the bottom of the pack?" Evan asked seeing Ted simply shrug and nod. "Is there a way to sign up? If I have to sleep with guys to get out of dark matches, then I will."

"Evan you can't be serious," Ted shook his head as he felt Evan grab his arm making him look into his eyes showing the serious behind the eyes. "This is something serious Evan, just because I did it doesn't mean you should."

"Ted…" Evan said in a tight breath staring into Ted's eyes pleading with him. "I beg you Ted. I will do anything if you help me. Please will you help me?"

"I can see what I can do," Ted said standing up from the bench looking down at Evan. "But I can't make any promises. These guys decide if you are good enough for them or not, so don't get your hopes up."

Evan watched Ted walked toward the door and leave the locker room. Evan simply wanted to do something with his career, and if you Ted was able to help him into this group…then maybe he actually would have a shot. It seemed to be his only way.


End file.
